poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Back on Onyx/At the Scorpion Stinger/On Terra Venture
This is how we return to Onyx, we come to the Scorpion Stinger, and Terra Venture in Heir to the Throne. we see Trakeena entering the Onyx tavern and having a seat Onyx waiter: laughs Onyx patron: Trakeena You again? holds the patron's arm and gets his drink and drinks it. She then lets go of him and breaks the glass. Then she shows off a bit as they run and she exits and walks to Villamax and our outlaws Villamax: What took you so long? Trakeena: I wanted to show off a bit. they hear Kegler Kegler: Trakeena! Trakeena then walks to her Oh, there you are, Trakeena. Hello. Trakeena: What is it, Kegler? Kegler: Well, you'll see. Your father's been in an awful battle, and I'm afraid that he's in rather bad shape. Oh, dear. looks shocked Trakeena: I must go back. Krogan: Perhaps you should let us escort you back, my Princess. runs off Daybreaker: Ugh, of course we'll escort her back. But what if we won't stay, Villamax? Villamax: Oh, everything will be alright, Daybreaker. Trakeena Captain Phasma: Why did we get ourselves into these situations? Kegler: Oh, wait for us! and our outlaws follow Villamax and Trakeena we see the Scorpion Stinger flying. Then it cuts inside Scorpius: (weakly) My energy fades. Oh, Deviot. King Shark: No, Scorpius, no. You can't leave us. Nightmare Moon: King Shark is correct. Who could possibly match your wisdom in ruling the universe? Scorpius: (weakly) Nightmare Moon, it is Alter who must enter the Cocoon and transform. He will carry on my legacy with his new powers. Alter: I am honored. Azog: Tell me, Sire, is this your final decision? Scorpius: (weakly) It is. Alter Go now. Alter: Yes, Scorpius. I will do as you wish. evilly they hear Trakeena Trakeena: Father! Alter: gasps arrives Scorpius: (weakly) Is it really you, Trakeena? Trakeena: Oh, Father. to him as Villamax, Kegler and our outlaws arrive Kegler: Oh. Scorpius: (weakly) Trakeena. Trakeena: I'm so sorry, Father. Scorpius: (weakly) It is me who is sorry. I should never have tried to keep you so sheltered. Trakeena: But you were only trying to protect me. Scorpius: (weakly) But I can protect you no longer. Villamax, Kegler, and our villains and outlaws look touched Alter: Deviot, everyone. Deviot: Alter. Everyone: Alter. Alter: We will be as loyal to Scorpius' daughter as we have been to him. Deviot: But of course, Admiral. Scorpius: (weakly) With the powers I pass onto you, Trakeena, the universe will be yours. Be a powerful ruler. indistantly Trakeena: Father? wheezes and sighs in death, which saddens Trakeena Trakeena: No. of her father's death suddenly, Scorpius spirit gets transformed into Trakeena's new staff with him inside it Trakeena: I won't disappoint you. up and turns to Deviot and our villains Who did this to my father? Black Manta: He was destroyed by one of our most hated enemies. It was the blue Changeling. Trakeena: Then she will pay. All of the heroes and their allies will pay. raises her staff and goes on a quest for vengeance we see the Galaxy Rangers, the Justice League and our heroes having a picnic for defeating Scorpius Ocellus: No Scorpius. Kendrix: Ocellus' right. We can finally concentrate on that Galaxy Book. and Leo chuckle Mac Grimborn: Hey, Kai. Is there enough time for you to teach me how to cook? Kai: chuckles I don't think there will ''ever ''be enough time for that. Gallus senses that Trakeena has taken Scorpius' place to rule the universe Twilight: What is it? Gallus: Scorpius' gone, but someone even more evil has taken his place. prepare for the worst as the episode ends